


Confidence at its finest

by Vmeun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, thigh high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmeun/pseuds/Vmeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun looked at the black box sitting on the bed. His confidence was draining real fast, Hyunwoo better get here real quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> Showki! Wooooooooo~~~~~ All spelling errors are mine!!!

Kihyun looked at the box sitting on the bed. It was black, that type of shiny plastic covering it, making his nervous face visible with the lighting. He had done many things for the sake of sex, but this was a little different from what he has done other times. He had taken a shower earlier, hoping the warm water would soothe his fears. It had only helped a little, but that was enough for him to gather courage. His hand smoothed over the box, and his finger tips lifted up the edges little by little, until the lid popped off. He picked up the prices of cloth, rubbing them with his thumb.

  
_Thigh highs._ He bought thigh highs. It wasn’t hard to get them, but it wasn’t easy either. He had to wear a mask, sunglasses, and a hoodie. Walking into the store made him feel weird, it was a mainly women’s store, and the lady at the front desk was had asked, “For your girlfriend?” Kihyun had nodded shyly, and tried not to feel like he was harboring a huge secret. She had given him the bag and he practically flew out of the store. Now he was sitting here, staring at them.

  
He had noticed Hyunwoo and his little fetish. The way the other would stare at the girl group’s legs whenever they wore them. Kihyun knew that he wouldn’t stray, but still, it was annoying to your lover stare at someone else. For an item of clothing , no less. So he got some, baby blue colored, and they had thick white bands at the top. They were really pretty, he had to admit he outdid himself. He hadn’t out on his pants after his shower, so he rolled one of the socks up, sliding it over his leg. The material was soft, and it hugged his skin tightly. He put the other one on as well before.

  
He stood in front of the mirror, admiring the way Hyunwoo’s oversized sweater ended just above the socks. Tossling his hair a bit he was ready. Hyunwoo was coming back from a photo shoot in a few minutes, and the rest of the group had gone out to eat with the staff. Kihyun was invited, but he feigned sickness. He sat on the bed ad his nerves came back full force. Kihyun fidgeted on the small single bed for a while. He hoped Hyunwoo liked it because all of his confidence is draining. A cold breeze blew through the window, and he moved to shut it. A door unlocking made him almost fall, and he sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door.

  
“Kihyun? Was that you?” a familiar voice asked, knocking at the door.

  
Kihyun felt his heart kick up at Hyunwoo’s voice, he sounded tired. Kihyun should just- No. He was going to do this even if it killed him. “Hyunwoo! Can you go wait on the bed real quick? I’ll be out in a little, I have something to show you.” Hyunwoo made a small confirmation, and heavy footsteps clunked down the hallway. Kihyun bit his knuckle, hopping up and down before moving to open the door. He walked down the hallway hesitantly, before pushing the door that led to their beds. Hyunwoo was sitting there looking around the room before his eyes landed on Kihyun.

  
Kihyun knew by the sudden redness on his boyfriend’s face that he had realized. Kihyun felt his confidence come back at full force when the other stuttered out, “Y-you look a-a-amazing.” He sauntered over to the bigger male, clapping hiss hand down into a broad shoulder. Hyunwoo bolted, his breathing getting deeper, eyes trained on where the socks hugged his thighs. Kihyun smiled, “My eyes are up here, you know.” Hyunwoo looked at him with lust evident in his face, and Kihyun sat down onto him, sock clad legs spreading out on either side of Hyunwoo’s.

  
Hyunwoo rested his hands on his hips, eyes going half lidded. Kihyun felt himself shiver, the other looked enraptured by him. He leaned down to capture Hyunwoo’s lips, and prides himself on the deep groan the other produced. Their mouths clashed with a sloppy sound, teeth clicking by the force. Kihyun moaned deeply, digging his nails into Hyunwoo’s shoulders. He could feel the other trembling, strong hips moving upwards a fraction under Kihyun’s bottom. Pulling away from the searing kiss, Kihyun let his lips rest an inch away from Hyunwoo’s, just breathing in his air. His tongue flicked out. To taste the sweat dripping down to the other’s lips. With the window closed the air had gotten stuffy, making it feel like they were on fire. Hyunwoo shuddered at the feel of his tongue, and pulled him back for an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues mashed together, rolling over each other sensually. Kihyun could feel Hyunwoo’s arousal, pressed between his ass. He reached for the other’s hands, bring them to reat on the thigh highs.

  
Hyunwoo whimpered in excitement, hands groping at his covered thighs. Kihyun moaned into the kids, grinding his hips into Hyunwoo’s harshly. Another hoarse groan sounded from his lover, and hands tightened on his thighs. Kihyun took in a shuddering breath, breaking the kiss and whimpering at the line of spot still connecting them. “Do you like them?” He cooed, “I hope you do.” Hyunwoo nodded franticly, and his hands rubbed up Kihyun’s thighs. He rucked up Hyunwoo’s shirt, forcing him to take it off. Kihyun let himself pet up the smooth skin, fingers catching over dusky nipples, Hyunwoo twitching at the feeling.

  
Kihyun leaned in, “Guess what.”

  
Hyunwoo looked at him, eyes dark with want and husked, “What?”

  
Kihyun smiled to himself, “I’m not wearing anything under this.” He took the other’s hand and slid it under his sweater for good measure, letting it rest on his naked skin. Hyunwoo’s stomach sucked in, and he hit his lip hard. Kihyun cried out when a hand wrapped around his cock, Hyunwoo moaning himself at the sound. He was so hard already, and Hyunwoo’s touch almost had him flying over the edge. Kihyun circles his hips, kissing the other passionately. Hyunwoo had let go of all his decency, hips snapping up into Kihyun.

  
Kihyun made him stop, and got off of him. He rolled over on the bed, blushing when the gray sweater flew up expose him. Hyunwoo was at his side not a moment later, thick chest pressed. Against Kihyun’s back. Kihyun took a deep breath, “Take it out. I want you to fuck my thighs.” Hyunwoo’s breath hitched, and while Kihyun grabbed the oil he shoved under the pillow he unzipped his jeans, shucking them down tan legs. Kihyun rubbed the oil over his thighs and in between them, reaching back to do the same for Hyunwoo’s dick. The other whined in pleasure, and Kihyun hasn’t heard that noise before. It was like the calm before the storm right now, with Hyunwoo lining himself to Kihyun.

  
When Hyunwoo slid between his thighs Kihyun jolted, moaning in pleasure. He could feel the throb of Hyunwoo’s heartbeat through the appendage, every in motion making the skin glide together deliciously. Hyunwoo was gasping behind him, heady little noises right in his ear. Kihyun’s body rocked in time with every one of Hyunwoo’s rough thrusts, and every time the socks rubbed against the other’s cock, Hyunwoo let out desperate moan. Kihyun wrapped his hand around his own cock, jerking fast and enjoying the feeling of the length rubbing under his balls.

  
“I-m gonna-” Hyunwoo cried out, his voice ringing in Kihyun’s ear.

  
Kihyun nodded, his own climax approaching fast. Hyunwoo thrusted into him hard one last time, and the feeling of his come seeping into the socks made him tip over. He moaned wantonly, hips circling back into Hyunwoo as they rode out the pleasures high. It took forever to calm down, Hyunwoo kissing his cheek lovingly. “Thank you for doing that.” Kihyun shook his head, holding onto a strong arm.

  
“Don’t be sorry, I wanted to do that for you.”  
Hyunwoo nodded, “I love you.” Kihyun laughed at his sweetness, “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating between Changkyun/Hyungwon or Minhyuk/Hyungwon.... which one?


End file.
